TDI/Episode 10
No Pain, No Game is the tenth episode of ''Total Drama Island. ''It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on March 30, 2018. Episode ''Beach '' ''It is morning on the island and someone is walking on the beach, they're wearing a silver armor with a red and black cape. Their armor is dirty and partially burned and their helmet is partially destroyed, revealing their left eye. They're holding a small cylindrical stuff. '''???: Captain Hux, can you hear me? I report my position from an unnamed island. The thing wasn't working and the person snorted. Suddenly, they're greeted by Kokichi. Kokichi: 'What is a robot doing here? Hey, are you Kiiboy's hidden sister? ''The person came closer to the little boy, their difference in height was scary and the boy held back. '???: '''Tell me, where am I? '''Kokichi: '''Mmh, you want to know too much, how did you even get here? '???: '''I am the one asking questions here. '''Kokichi: ''(smirks) You are on my island, bow down to the king of this place! '???: I only bow down to the First Order. 'Kokichi: '''Nishishishi, the First Order? What's that? '???: 'An organization that will rule the galaxy ''(looks around) ''Apparently, the portal was too strong and I appeared in another system, or maybe even another galaxy. '''Kokichi: '''That's a really wonderful story. Kudos! ''(claps) ''Maybe you're even a better liar than I am. ''Kokichi looks at the broken cylindrical thing. 'Kokichi: '''Oooh, what's this? Seems pretty cool. ''The boy steals it and starts to run away, the person proceeds to chase him. '???: '''HEY, IT'S MINE! '''Kokichi: '''Hey, you didn't even tell me your name! '''Phasma: '''I am the Captain Phasma for you. '''Kokichi: '''Nishishishi, try to catch me, cola can! '''Phasma: '''Good, I don't need a blaster to catch you, I am ready to strangle you with my bare hands. ''Kokichi runs away and Phasma chases him. Restaurant Both teams were eating at their tables. 'Taka: '''Who did even cook all this food? Belinda left the island... '''Angie: '''Nyahaha! It's Atua's gift! ''Claire and Crim sat closer to Tom and Rantaro. 'Claire: '''You totally have to explain what happened yesterday night in detail. '''Crim: '''I'm totally happy that shady lunch lady and dumb bitch are gone but Junko? '''Tom: '''Kanon exposed her alliance with Belinda and Cameron so Cathy got triggered and fired all of them. '''Rantaro: '''Also, she became really close to Alex Drake, hope that doesn't mean something bad... ''Suddenly, Alex and Kanon enter the restaurant in such a cliché "school queen bee" way. '''Kanon: ''(smiles) Good morning, sunshines! What's up? Isn't it a beautiful day now that cheaters are gone? '''Alex Drake: '''Who even cooked da foohd? ''(pointing at food on the teams' tables) ''ShaedeeLeendah is not here anymore. ''A lady with white hair and a streak of red hair in a wheelchair goes out the kitchen along with a red-haired girl who is carrying the wheelchair. Claire, Crim and Tom gasp because that girl is Cheryl Blossom. Cheryl Blossom: '''Nana did. '''Nana Blossom: '''As in Rose Blossom, maybe my legs gave up but my skills sure ain't disappeared. '''Claire: ''(to Cheryl) What are you even doing here? '''Miu: '''We all know that when there are too many gingerheads here, something bad's gonna happen. '''Leon: '(rolls eyes) ''Wow. ''Kanon frowns and Kaede turns to Miu. Kaede: '''That's really not a nice thing to say! '''Cheryl Blossom: ''(to Miu) You don't even have any likeable thing in your personality so can you shut up? '''Mondo: '''Dang '''Tsumugi: '''Does this count me too? I'm just really plain... '''Miu: '''BITCH, THE FUCK DID YOU SAY? '''Nana Blossom: '''Young lady, bow down and apologize or I'll be sure you'll leave this island as fast as you can say your name. '''Miu: '''I, the genius golden brain Miu Iruma will not take orders from ya! '''Cathy Munsch: '''Are you all done with the random shit? ''Everyone turns to Cathy, who just entered. Cathy Munsch: '''What is even happening here? '''Nana Blossom: '''Cathy, can you show these little kids some behavior? '''Cathy Munsch: '''They're such a pain sometimes. ------''CONFESSIONALS Taka: '''I disagree with what Mrs. Munsch said. ----------- '''Kanon: ''(frowns) Can Cathy even stop being such an annoying twat all the time, we're literally here cuz of her game and she's such an awful host. No wonders her school got targeted by that Boone Clemens, she fucked it all up. ------------ ''Cheryl smiles and waves at the camera. Cheryl Blossom: 'I would like to thank all my fans from "Hunger Games: Riverdale Until Dawn" who supported me throughout my 7 hours of game till my tragic death by the hands of that dirty Serpent Joaquin... whoops! ''(giggles) ''Sorry for the spoilers, and sorry Kevin! Hope I didn't mean to open an old wound after he tragically left town.. ''She opens a letter. 'Cheryl Blossom: '''I also want to talk about such a worrying problem that we- ''*static* *static* ''ERROR'' ''FOOTAGE NOT FOUND'' ------''Suddenly, Kokichi and Phasma enter the cafeteria. The woman looks around and Cathy hugs her.'' 'Cathy Munsch: '''Oh my God, Arianna, hi! What a pleasure! '''Phasma: '''There must be a mistake, I'm Captain Phasma, leader of legions 1 to 7 of the First Order. ''Cathy is confused and gives a disgusted look at the damaged armor but keeps on smiling. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Um... okay, so how did you arrive here, dear? ''She turns to the tables and gives a "look" to each participant, explaining her story. 'Phasma: '''After chasing down Lieutenant Sol Rivas, who was responsible for the destruction of Starkiller Base, I fled aboard the "Supremacy" and prepared there for the imminent battle against the dirty Resistance. Then I found out that our former agent FN-2187 who willingly decided to betray us, came back to hack something from the hacking department so I decided to execute him and his friend but suddenly, that rebel scum destroyed the ship in half and after I confronted FN-2187 the hangar collapsed and I fell down the space vacuum and apparently, a trans-dimensional portal must have been opened, allowing me to land on this weird island. ''Everyone was too confused and shocked and were staring at her without saying anything, except for Kanon who was laughing. 'Kanon: '''That's the funniest thing I have ever heard since Ibuki's surreal stories. '''Phasma: '''Everything I said it's true, little girl. Too bad I don't have my blaster or you'd be executed right away. ''Kanon gulps nervously and Leon stares at the armored woman, Nana Blossom giggles. 'Nana Blossom: '''What a difficult and mysterious type, you are. '''Miu: '''This is just so weird, are you a robot like Kiibo? Also, why the fuck were you with the gremlin! ''(points at Kokichi) '''Claire: '''Ew, can't imagine him doing something like this '''Crim: '''I don't think he's even attracted to that anyway '''Kokichi: ''(smirks) Mmh, was probably about this. ''Kokichi shows the broken cylindrical thing and Miu steals it. Miu: 'Uh, I can fix that. I just need my tools back at the dorms. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Time for the challenge, kids. Be prepared and join me on the hills on the other side of the island. ''Phasma looks at Kokichi and Miu. 'Phasma: '''I need that thing '''Cathy Munsch: '''Honey, we have to prepare the challenge, you could probably be useful. ''The two women leave and the others get prepared for the challenge, while Miu starts to fix the thing back in the dormitory. '' ''Hills Both teams have arrived and Cathy showed up with a reluctant Phasma, who refused to take off her armor and had her hands handcuffed '''Kaede: '''Oh my God, what happened? '''Cathy Munsch: '''Bitch broke our confessionals camera, cutting the footage for this episode. '''Phasma: '''Wasn't just that ------ ''Flashback'' ''CONFESSIONALS'' Phasma is looking at the camera, unsure about what to do. 'Phasma: '''I assume this is this world's version of the Holocron...? Captain Hux, how is everything proceeding? Is that rebel scum gone? ''She comes closer and punches the camera, breaking it. After exiting the confessional, a young girl with green hair is sitting on a wheelchair and standing next to Phasma. She is writing on a keyboard and next to it, there is a monitor with a white and pink rabbit inside. 'Phasma: '''Is that... an AI? ''The girl doesn't speak but the rabbit speaks for her instead... 'Usami: '''Mi name is Usami! I'm in charge of the technological environment on this show. ''Phasma comes closer and tries to rip off the monitor. '''Usami: ''(cries) Please, don't do that! It's vital for me to stay attached here! '''Phasma: '''I. Don't. Care. ''The girl types as fast as she can when suddenly Usami's eyes turn red and her voice is distorted. Miaya: 'BITCH, HOW FUCKING DARE YOU. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME IS MIAYA GEKKOGAHARA AND EVEN WITH MY HANDICAP, I CAN STILL BEAT YO ASS UP. ''Suddenly, some weapons come out the engine and the girl transforms into part of a robot, Phasma is too shooketh to move. 'Miaya: '''NOW, IF YOU WILL PLEASE NOT MOVE, I WILL TAKE YOU GENTLY TO MISS CATHY AND SHE WILL HANDLE THIS SITUATION. ''Handcuffs appear and restrain Phasma's hands, then they go away as the latter is threatened by a sword coming out from "robo-Miaya". ------ Hills - 2 'Tom: '''What a badass queen '''Miu: '''Such a bullshit story what the fuck '''Cathy Munsch: '''Anyway, Phasma will help you with the last challenge but as of now let's start with the first one... it's Shifty Gifts! ''Two people are chosen by each team. It's Tom and Kanon for the Screaming Gophers and Claire and Mondo for the Killer Bass. 'Cathy Munsch: '''A lot of boxed gifts will fall from the sky and you guys have to balance a pile of them... be careful because it's windy up here and if your pile falls, you're eliminated! The last one standing will win and gain one point for its team. Ready... set.... GO! ''The 4 players are lining up as boxes are falling from the sky. Everyone manages to line up 2 gifts. 'Kanon: '''What the fuck, Mondo is taller than us so this challenge is gonna be easy for him '''Mondo: '''It's not like I'm invincible '''Claire: '''Mondo, focus on the fucking gifts! '''Tom: '''I have not that much of a problem, I lined up tons of boxes while cleaning the warehouse back in the studios soooo.... ''Tom flawlessly lines up 8 boxes while Claire's and Kanon's piles fall. '' '''Kanon: '''What do we even do with these gifts? '''Cathy Munsch: '''Well, you are free now as your have done your part in this challenge, buttt all of these have to be brought back in the restaurant! '''Claire: '''Are you kidding me? How are we supposed to do that!? '''Cathy Munsch: '''You girls take 4 gifts each, duh! ''The girls snort but leave with the gifts. Meanwhile, the boys arrived to 10 gifts each. '''Mondo: ''(heavy breathes) Are you sure you can continue? ''Tom winks as he doesn't struggle at all and a few moments later, Mondo's pile falls too. Cathy Munsch: 'Congratulations to Screaming Gophers! 1 point has been rewarded! ''The team cheers Tom's victory but later the boy leaves while perfectly carrying the whole pile and Mondo grits his teeth, staring at Tom. '''Taka: '''Hey bro, no need to be mad! '''Mondo: ''(rolls eyes) Of course you said that, your team isn't the one who's losing '''Taka: '''But I'm sure it's gonna be one hell of a challenge! Come on, keep up the good spirit and remember that Chihiro is rooting for us! '''Mondo: '''Mmh sure but it's kinda difficult when we're in different teams though '''Taka: '''Um... well.... '''Mondo: '''Yeah, catch with ya later. ''As Mondo leaves, Taka sighs and catches up with the rest of his team. Hills - 3 They're all under one big tree, a lot of lianas are sticking out. Rantaro: '''How come no one had seen lianas on the island..? '''Angie: '''They were all praising Atua and didn't want to get disturbed! '''Kokichi: ''(giggles) What a stupid explanation. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Welcome to Rope Sling! The goal of this challenge is to swing back and forth while you're on a liana and then sling as far as you can! '' 4 people are chosen once again, it's Miu and Crim for Killer Bass and Leon and Rantaro for Screaming Gophers. Crim: '''What the fuck, this is my first time doing this kind of thing. '''Tsumugi: '''Oh, I thought you guys had to train for the First Killing Game in that woody arena? '''Crim: '''No, and also I don't remember noticing any lineas there, but mainly because I sticked out near the Cornucopia anyways. '''Miu: '''HA HA HA! It ain't that difficult, just imagine you're sliding a dick '''Crim: ''(rolls eyes) Sure, you're the queen of dicks '''Leon: '''I think it's everyone's first time here... minus Miu '''Sonia: '''You guys can do it! '''Rantaro: '''I wanted Tom to be here... '''Taka: '(stares at a liana) ''This reminds me of a time at school when bro and I used to sling ropes like these to prepare for our trip to South America '''Miu: '''Taka, there is not time for your fucking love story, just SHUT THE FUCK UP! '''Cathy Munsch: '''The one who will reach the longest distance will gain a point for their team! Oh, and also when you land on a spot just wait for our counselor that will help you coming back to the restaurant! Good luck. ''Miu is the first one to start, she laughs and moans. Miu: 'YAS momma is here my little D! ''She swings back and forth and everyone is shooketh at her good skills and then slings... however, she does it backwards. Miu screams as she almost falls off a cliff 141 yards behind them. '' ''Leon: OK WHAT THE FUCK 'Cathy Munsch: '''Sadly, she reached -141 yards but don't worry Killer Bass, you still can recover! '''Kokichi: '''Honestly, she had always been less than zero so it's not that shocking ''Leon gulps as his turn has arrived. He swings way less times than Miu and slings... he lands on a tree and hits a bee hive. '' '''Cathy Munsch: '''Ouch, that will leave marks... but hey, he reached 121 yards! '''Phasma: '''Too bad he doesn't have a wonderful chromium armor like mine ''Crim is panicking but manages to focus and she swings as many times as Leon and then slings.... she lands on a river, avoiding the rocks sticking out of it. '' '''Cathy Munsch: '''Wow, that was close! Congratz to her as she reached 125 yards, will Screaming Gophers manage to win this challenge? ''Suddenly, a tall muscular man comes running. Kaede, Kokichi, Rantaro, Tsumugi and Angie gasp. '''Cathy Munsch: ''(frowns) Fucking finally Gonta! Where the hell were you?! '''Gonta: '''Gonta is sorry, lady Munsch! Red-haired girl stopped and talked to him about lot of things! It was not gentleman of me to leave a lady while talking! '''Kokichi: '''Our big boy is here huh '''Cathy Munsch: '''Say hi to Gonta Gokuhara, he will rescue our poor competitors in this challenge. Now, you already missed 3 of them but keep focusing on where Rantaro will land, 'kay? '''Gonta: '''Yes lady! ''Rantaro prepares and grab a liana, Tsumugi frowns. Tsumugi: 'Let's see what will you do, fucking normie. ''Rantaro ignores her and thinks about Tom. This helps him get enough strength to swing and sling... he then lands in a bush. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Dang... he reached 124 yards. Seems like Killer Bass managed to win this game! '''Gonta: '''Gonta gonna help Rantaro! Gonta helps everyone! Gonta is a gentleman! ''Gonta runs as he prepares to rescue the competitors, everyone moves to a forest nearby. Hills - 4 Everyone is gathered near a circle of trees, there is a pile of wood logs and a few shoes and gloves. Phasma is looking around. '''Phasma: '''I'm surprised by this ecosystem, so similar to the one on Yavin 4. '''Kokichi: '''Yeah, stop with your weird story. '''Phasma: '''Shut up, tiny boy. The First Order will conquer this place! '''Cathy Munsch: '''Um yeah sure... ''(she turns to the remaining players) ''Wow, such a quiet cast. '''Kokichi: '''It's mainly dumb Miu shouting bullshit and Kanon being against Ibuki and wanting to conquer Leon '''Tsumugi: '''Now that it's just us, we should totally gossiping! '''Kaede: '''Well, not sure if it's the right time... '''Taka: '''Agree! Miss Munsch is explaining us the rules for the next challenge! '''Cathy Munsch: '''Fucking thank you Kaede and Taka. Tsumugi, if you want to gossip, WAIT FOR THE FUCKING BREAK AFTER THESE CHALLENGES ARE OVER! '''Phasma: '''Ugh, can't stand children and teenagers, they should just bow to the First Order since their birth. ''Tsumugi looks away, embarassed and irritated. '' '''Cathy Munsch: '''The next challenge is Lumber Whacks! 3 people will need to chop and kick all these wood logs. The one who will be hit will be eliminated and the last one standing will win and gain a point for their team! '''Sonia: '''How do we chop off the logs? We don't really have proper training. '''Gundham: '''I'm quite sure I have good skills in this challenge. '''Kaede: '''Tenko was the only martial artist though '''Cathy Munsch: '''And that's what the shoes and gloves are for! You will wear it and avoid the pain and gain some skills. '''Angie: '''Nyahaha! A true gift from Atua! '''Kokichi: '''Wow, this stuff is neat, who made it? '''Cathy Munsch: '''Our sponsor is Edna Mode, praise her and her skills. '''Sonia: '''Amen! She's a truly American icon! '''Taka: '''Wait, 3 people will compete in this challenge? Isn't this kinda unfair and also doesn't follow the 2 vs 2 pattern that has been done the past 2 times? '''Cathy Munsch: '''Oh my God, shut up. It has been done this way so that the last challenge will still have 2 people from different teams competing. Also, why are you even complaining, your team can have a benefit. '''Taka: '''Huh, true. '''Cathy Munsch: '''HA, too fucking bad, it's gonna be 2 Killer Bass members against 1 Screaming Gopher. '''Kokichi: ''(laughs) Fucking loser. ''Angie and Kaede are chosen for Killer Bass and Sonia for Screaming Gophers. After they put on the gloves and shoes, Taka, Tsumugi and Gundham have to throw the logs at them. Taka: 'Of course you don't have to do anything? '''Kokichi: '''Duh! ''The challenge starts and each girl misses the logs, Angie sits down and prays. '''Kaede: '''Angie, now's not the time for praying! '''Angie: ''(closes eyes) I will use Atua's spiritual energy to help me. ''Sonia barely breaks some of them but Tsumugi mistakenly hits Kaede in the face. The latter falls. Cathy Munsch: 'Yeah, she's eliminated. '''Tsumugi: '''I'm so sorry, Kaede, I didn't mean it! '''Kaede: '''It's okay, Tsumugi but ouch my nose and forehead are hurting. ''The challenge keeps going on and Angie manages to chop a few logs before getting hit too. '' '''Phasma: '''That was fast. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Congratulations to Screaming Gophers! Now, the 2 of you ''(talks to Angie and Sonia), take Kaede to the infirmary. 'Sonia: '''But we don't know the path. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Pray that Gonta will find and rescue you. '''Angie: '''Don't worry, I'll help you! ''The three girls leave. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Now, the rest of you, follow me! It's time for the last challenge. ''Riverside The 4 remaining players are standing to the riverside. 3 large wood logs are floating in the water. Cathy releases Phasma from the handcuffs. '''Phasma: '''I should just strangle you right now. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Not so fast honey, you're part of this last challenge. Time for "Rollin' Time" ! The 5 of you will stand in 3 different logs and have to be careful and not to fall in the water as it's running pretty fast! '''Tsumugi: '''But how does the team win the challenge? '''Cathy Munsch: '''Each time someone falls, the oppenent team will gain a point! The challenge ends once the whole team falls off the log. '''Phasma: '''But what am I supposed to do? '''Cathy Munsch: ''(giggles) Show us your First Order training. ''Phasma grunts and the challenge starts. Everyone is struggling standing above the logs. Taka: 'Maybe we should just try to push the log so that the others can fall? '''Gundham: '''We only have to concentrate. Look at Tsumugi, she's struggling a lot. '''Tsumugi: '''THESE. FUCKING. LOGS. EW. '''Kokichi: '''Wow, isn't this like the first time we heard you swearing? '''Tsumugi: '''SHUT THE FUCK UP, GREMLIN ''Tsumugi almost falls but is caught in time by Kokichi, however with the two's weights, the log moves and hits Phasma's, who falls in the water and is washed away. '''Phasma: ''(almost drowns) NO, WAIT, I NEED TO- ''But it's too late, the woman has disappared. '' '''Kokichi: '''Aww goodbye cola can. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Bye Felicia, missed by no one ever. '''Taka: '''Where will she go? '''Cathy Munsch: '''Well, there is a waterfall after the river ends so... you can figure out it won't end well. ''Taka is SHOOK by this thing that falls off the log but does not get washed away as he is quickly saved by Cathy Munsch. '' '''Gundham: '(frowns) ''You definitely aren't my best companion, Kiyotaka. '''Taka: '''I'm sorry, I'm ashamed of myself. ''Tsumugi then jumps from the log she was standing to the one where Phasma was standing. 'Tsumugi: '''I'm sorry but we'll have to win this. ''Kokichi jumps too. 'Kokichi: '''Hell yeah, Tsumugi! Power of the Killer Bass! ''They try to push the log to Gundham and after some struggling, they succeed and the boy jump away to the riverside. 'Cathy Munsch: '''And this is the end! Killer Bass wins the challenge! ''Tsumugi and Kokichi cheer as they leave the logs too. 'Gundham: '''Prepare yourself to the campfire ceremony, Kiyotaka. ''Taka looks away in shame as they all come back to the camp. Campfire Ceremony - Night The Screaming Gophers are sit near the docks, waiting for the ceremony to start. Cathy Munsch arrives with a plate and 6 marshmallows. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Welcome to the campfire ceremony, Screaming Gophers. Tonight, one of you will leave the island by walking through the Dock of Shame. If you receive a marshmallow, you will be safe but if you don't, you will be eliminated. Now, let's start. '''Kanon: '''Yeah, yeah, we fucking know. Can we even acknowledge the fact that this is our third time in a row that we lose a member? '''Cathy Munsch: '''Just shut up, you're safe. ''Cathy throws a marshmallow at Kanon and hits her head. 'Rantaro: '''We all saw the footage of what happened when we weren't around. '''Leon: '''Damn right dude... ''Each marshallow is given to a safe member aka Tom, Leon, Sonia, Gundham and Rantaro. Taka is ashamed. 'Kanon: '''How dare you even crying? I think we all voted for you, right? '''Cathy Munsch: '''Yep, and one vote for Gundham. ''Gundham looks at Taka in disgust. 'Taka: '''I know I deserve this. '''Leon: '''I'm sorry but your constant remarks kinda annoyed us. '''Kanon: '''And your love stories with Mondo? Can you even stop? Just so annoying. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Oh, Taka, please leave quickly, Mondo is totally resting right now and doesn't know about your eviction. '''Sonia: '''That's so cruel... '''Tom: '''SUCH DESPAIR, I'M TRULY SHAKING. ''Taka nods and with a tear rolling down his eye, he leaves. He sadly leaves with the Boat of Shame but only a few moments later, Mondo runs and screams at his friend. 'Mondo: '''TAKA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ''He knees on the ground and cries. ------------------ -------------------- The ending shows Cathy Munsch walking on the dock. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Another episode comes to an end, 2 members of the bro trio are gone, Mondo will have to face it alone and keep on playing the game for the sake of his two friends. Oh, and don't miss the next episode, we're soo ready for DOUBLE TROUBLE! Only here on... TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! Category:Episodes of "Total Drama Island" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off